Ugh, Telemain
by KitKatTicTac
Summary: Takes place after Talking to Dragons. Scorn's POV, mostly. She talks about how much she hates Telemain... I suck at summaries. Rated T because I'm paranoid! And possibly for later violence and such. Mwahahahahaha!


DISCLAIMER:

I don't own EFC. That all belongs to Patricia C. Wrede.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>PLEASE READ (optional, but preferred.)<span>**_

Ok, so this is a little story about Morwen's cats, and how they feel about Telemain, and how they start to (if they do), warm up to him. May remain a oneshot, may become a full story, complete with a plot and stuff. Told from Scorn POV (mostly).

* * *

><p><strong>Scorn POV<strong>

I glared at Telemain. It had been more or less than a year since the Battle of The Sleeping King- Morwen and Telemain's anniversary. Most of the cats had actually started to like the fool, in fact, I was the only one that hated him. I was still shunning him.

He was blabbing on and on and on about how Shiara was up in the mountains and had seen some fire witches that had been on the wizard's side. She pretended she agreed with them, then went back to Kazul's cave as fast as possible, then she told Kazul. Kazul told Suz, and Suz had told the entire Enchanted Forest, and word had gotten to Cimorene, who told Mendanbar, who told Cimorene to tell Morwen to tell Telemain. Cimorene told Morwen who told Telemain that the fire witches were planning on rebelling against the Enchanted Forest's royal family. He got to work immediately. Telemain was speaking theoretically again, and Morwen put up with it and translated it to us. All I heard was:

"And so, to prevent the fire witches from _blah_ing the _blah_, we would have to set up a _blah _that would _blah _the fire witches from _blah _and _blah_, because if we didn't, then Cimorene, Mendanbar, and Daystar would again be _blah _in the _blah_, and this time they wouldn't _blah _free, because the _blah _wouldn't have a blood relative to choose to _blah _the _blah_."

Simplified, I think he said something like:

"And so, to prevent the fire witches from getting the sword, we would have to set up an invisible force field that would prevent the fire witches from getting into the palace and obtaining the sword, because if we didn't, then Cimorene, Mendanbar, and Daystar would again be trapped in that "alternate dimension thingy," and this time they wouldn't be able to get free, because the sword wouldn't have a blood relative to be able to hold the sword and set them free."

Translation:

"I'm a moron."

I sat up. This was getting interesting. Trouble and Quiz did too. Telemain started packing up.

"Well, it's pretty late! I'm going to sleep! Bye!" He said casually as though he had never talked about the invisible force field. He kissed Morwen's cheek and went to sleep, still muttering about the fire witches. As soon as Morwen heard his snores, she turned to us.

"Well, Scorn, you haven't said anything all day." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Stupid wizard, stupid spell, stupid fire witches, stupid wizard, stupid other cats. Like I would say anything when you developed that stupid spell that lets him understand me." I scoffed. Morwen's eyebrow flew higher.

"Really? It seems like you actually cares about his feelings, Scorn." Her eyebrow obeyed the laws of gravity again and her face became relaxed. She wandered over to the sink and started washing dishes. I hopped onto the windowsill and started cleaning myself.

"Of course," I said dismissively. "I'm not that cruel. I just don't care about that wizard. What's his name again?" The witch stopped washing the dishes and stared at me.

"He's a _magician, _Scorn. And you know perfectly well what his name is." She snickered and went back to cleaning.

"What are you implying...That was rhetorical, by the way." I said. Morwen sighed loudly.

"You just have to accept that Telemain and I are married now, foolish cat," she said. "It's not "the cats and I," anymore, it's "the cats, Telemain, and I," now. She said. She put down the dish she was washing. It was still soapy. She sat down and studied me. I rolled my eyes.

"Who cares? I've accepted it, I just don't like it." I gave her one more glare, then hopped off of the windowsill and strutted outside with my tail up. I heard her sigh again as I left.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Telemain POV<span>**

It was pretty obvious that the cats didn't like me. Scorn didn't, at least. She would always ignore me, and when she did acknowledge my presence, she would acknowledge it with an unwelcome hiss. I tried to be nice. I walked to bed and pretended to sleep. I heard Morwen and Scorn arguing in the kitchen about me, which only confirmed my thoughts. I listened very carefully. I smiled when Morwen defended me, I frowned deeply when Scorn said she accepted it, but didn't like it. I chuckled when scorn said "stupid wizard" twice, but I frowned again once I realized she had said wizard. Most of the time, I liked that cat, most of the time. She was very straightforward about her feelings and never tried to hide them. Finally, sleep saved me from my thoughts...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Morwen POV<span>**

That cat. But then again, what exactly could I have expected? She _was _named Scorn, after all, which was another word for hate or ignorance. She pompously walked out the door with her nose and tail up. I didn't know what I would do with her. If we kept up these arguments every night, eventually Telemain would hear. I needed to get her to like him, otherwise his feelings would soon be hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorn POV<strong>

I walked outside. The other cats were silouhettes in the glow of the light from Morwen's kitchen.

"We heard that," said Fiddlesticks. "I don't see why you hate him so much, Scorn. I mean, if Morwen's happy, then I am." Cassandra nodded.

"Yes. Besides, he's not bad at all. He only means well. What's wrong with him?" She asked innocently. This question took me aback.

"I... I don't know," I admitted.

"Yes you do," said Chaos. "You're just mad at him because of Morwen." He said. The other cats murmured in agreement.

"B-Because of M-Morwen?" I stammered. "What makes you say that?" Jasmine sauntered over beside me, with her head tilted slightly on her long neck and her ginger coloured fur perfect. She was always the pretty one.

"Obviously because of Morwen," she said in her luscious, silken voice. "You _obviously _hate him because Morwen spends more time with him, now, instead of you."

"Hear, hear!" Said Fiddlesticks. The other cats murmured again. Jasmine continued.

"Whenever he is around, you act very impolite, but when he's out then you're vying for Morwen. Remember that sixteen year period? We almost never saw him, then he comes back and you go insane." She sat down delicately. "Believe me, Scorn, you'll warm up to him, eventually. You just need to open up a bit."

"I will do no such thing!" I shouted. "I hate Telemain! I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him!" My friends' eyes widened.

"Shh," said Murgatroyd. "He's right there." He nodded toward Telemain and Morwen's window.

"I don't care!" I shouted. I jumped onto the windowsill. "I hate you, Telemain! From Scorn!" I said as loudly as possible. The other cats looked mortified. I hopped lightly onto the roof and jumped up and down, creating a loud noise in Telemain and Morwen's room, probably waking them up. "I hate you Telemain! I'll always hate you!" I looked smugly at my friends. They still looked mortified.

"What. The heck. Were you doing?" Miss Eliza Tudor whispered.

"Expressing my feelings." I said conceitedly. I flounced to the top of the roof and didn't come down.

* * *

><p><strong>Telemain POV<strong>

"I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him!" I heard a loud voice outside, waking me up. "I hate you, Telemain! From Scorn!" Scorn said. I gasped. I could see Scorn's outline against the curtains. It flew up. I heard a loud pounding. Next to me, Morwen was getting up, too. "I hate you, I hate you!" Scorn said in a sing-song voice. Morwen stared at me. I stared back.

"It's okay," she said firmly. "Scorn is just upset. She doesn't know what she's talking about. Give her time to calm down." She said.

"Morwen, you know she means it."

She watched me with a sad smile.

"Go to sleep." She ordered. I gratefully obeyed.

* * *

><p>Ok, so, I was looking through my old stories on OfficeWord, and I found this just sitting there. I actually sort of liked it, so I published it. I'll try to work on it more, and hopefully I finish it, but I haven't had any time to update. :(<p> 


End file.
